


All My Bones Began To Shake, My Eyes Flew Open

by annemaris (annemari)



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-08 18:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/pseuds/annemaris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Adam hasn't gotten much sleep in the past three days, so he's out like a light pretty much as soon as he sits down on the plane.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Bones Began To Shake, My Eyes Flew Open

**Author's Note:**

> **summerstorm** prompted me with this (this being: _kris and adam on a private jet during a blizzard; turbulences; lights going out; one of them freaks out, the other comforts him_) when I wanted to write at least 300 words of something to get words working for me again. I might have flailed a bit, and then cursed her. Luckily, she also looked it over for me, 'cause she's awesome like that. Title from _Blinding_ by Florence and The Machine.
> 
> Originally written for the March 2010 round at **kradam_kiss**.

Adam hasn't gotten much sleep in the past three days, so he's out like a light pretty much as soon as he sits down on the plane.

He barely registers the fact that Kris takes the seat next to him; he doesn't even open his eyes when Kris nudges his shoulder. He should probably feel bad about that, but instead he opts for mumbling something about being _so_ fucking exhausted. Kris laughs and leans into him, and Adam feels himself smiling before sleep pulls him under.

***

He's lounging around in his own flat, his own _bed_, totally relaxed, when everything suddenly starts shaking. The pictures on the floor clatter, and his closet door actually _falls off_. Then his room vanishes and, as Adam blinks to awareness, he realizes that the awful shaking wasn't just in his dream. His seat is vibrating, and it takes him a second to remember he's on a plane, which means this is not as dismissible as an earthquake in California.

_Okay_, he thinks, _this is manageable_. He just needs to — fasten his seat belt, just like the light blinking right in front of him is telling him to do. He feels totally unbalanced, still half-asleep, and fumbles with the latch. Kris probably unfastened it at some point, because he knows that Adam will toss and turn in his sleep, even on a plane. As he thinks that, his hands still and suddenly it's hard to breathe.

_Kris_. Kris isn't here, by Adam's side, even though he was sitting right _there_, Adam sure of it. He takes a deep breath and manages to get his seat belt on, just as the shaking intensifies and the plane bounces. The lights start flickering and then, abruptly, they go out.

For a moment, Adam thinks maybe he's still dreaming, because there is no way he's dying on a _plane_. He closes his eyes, and tries to will himself to wake up, but when he opens them again, he's still surrounded by darkness. He can hear the commotion around him, the pilot on the speaker saying something Adam can't decipher.

He is totally freaking out, and he never freaks out during turbulence, so the fact that he is now freaks him out even more. The seat beside him is _empty_ and he feels like he's on the verge of a panic attack. That's when he hears it:

"Sir, please sit down," with an implied "you idiot", probably said by one of the attendants, and then Kris is there, fumbling with his seat belt, right next to Adam, but — no, that's not good, that means they're _both_ going to die, oh god, no.

"You can't be here," Adam says, and he's trembling so badly it's difficult to get the words out. It's not like he actually thought that if Kris wasn't sitting next to him, that meant he wasn't on the plane at all and would be saved from all this craziness, but, still, who knows, he could have imagined Kris being there in the _first place_, but now he's right here, and this cannot be happening.

Kris gets his seat belt fastened and turns to Adam, so _real_, and alive, Adam just wants to hold onto him and never let go, and now he can't do that, ever, 'cause the plane is going to _crash_, holy fucking shit.

Adam can barely make out Kris's face in the darkness, which is also unfair, because he just wants one last look — and maybe he waited too long, Kris and Katy have been separated for a while, but even if he'd said anything, what good would it have done, because it's not like Kris wants him back, but now he'll never know, and it fucking sucks.

His breath keeps coming faster and he knows he's hyperventilating, but he can't stop it. He vaguely hears Kris talking to him, then feels Kris's hands grasping his shoulders.

"Adam. Adam, focus. It's gonna be okay, it's just turbulence."

Adam wants to laugh, because there's turbulence and then there's _this_, but all that comes out is a faint strangled sound. Kris is gripping his arms, his hands so strong they're almost painful, and god, Adam loves Kris's hands, and he'll never get to see them pick up a guitar again, and he'll never talk to his mom or fight with Neil or listen to music and — that is Kris's mouth on his.

Holy fuck, Kris is _kissing_ him. Adam's brain short-circuits. He presses closer to Kris without even thinking about it. Even though the angle is a little awkward because of the seat belts, Kris is insistent and Adam responds eagerly, licking into Kris's mouth, throwing himself into the kiss, their teeth crashing in a frenzy. It feels like sheer bliss, even though it's completely frantic, and Adam loses himself in the kiss, exploring Kris's mouth and tugging on his bottom lip — fucking finally.

When Kris pulls back — too soon — Adam honest-to-god whines and tries to crawl closer, get Kris's mouth back on his. Kris laughs and kisses his forehead, and that's what finally brings Adam to his senses.

He opens his eyes, and winces at the harsh light. It seems the turbulence is over; it's almost as if nothing had happened. Adam's halfway convinced it was all a dream, but then he looks at Kris.

Kris, who's looking nervous and not meeting his eyes, and no, apparently this _is_ Adam's life. Where his stupid, supposedly straight best friend kisses him just to stop him having a panic attack, because apparently shock cancels out shock, like fire fights fire. And now it's all gone to shit, and Kris is opening his mouth to finally break the awkward silence, and Adam doesn't know if he wants to hear what Kris has to say.

"I'm sorry —"

"Me too," Adam cuts him off.

"For what?" Kris asks, and finally looks at Adam, confused.

"For freaking out so bad you had to kiss me just to calm me down," Adam says, quietly.

"Adam —," Kris says, but now that Adam's started, he has to let it all out, get it over with.

"I'm sorry that it worked. That it probably fucked everything up, and still, all I want is to kiss you again, and I've wanted to for so long, and I know I have no — I'm just — sorry."

He looks away from Kris, because he can't bear to meet Kris's eyes after what he just said. At least his voice didn't crack. Much.

"Oh," Kris says, slowly. "I kissed you because I wanted to."

Adam turns his head so fast he gets whiplash. His neck protests at the motion, but he ignores it and concentrates really hard on not letting himself _hope_. "Really?" he asks, quietly.

"Yeah," Kris says, and raises his arm to touch Adam's cheek. "Really."

"Like — seriously?" Adam asks, and leans into the touch.

Kris laughs, and his eyes are so warm Adam can't stand it. "Seriously."

Adam exhales and closes his eyes, because the one thing he can always count on is Kris telling him the truth.

"Go back to sleep now," Kris says, lightly tracing his thumb over the side of Adam's nose. "There's still, like, a couple of hours to go. You should get some rest."

Adam wants to laugh at the suggestion, because there's no way he can sleep right now, but he's too exhausted to actually get the sound out.

"Can't sleep," he whispers instead, and opens his eyes to meet Kris's. They're big and brown and worried.

"Yeah, you can," Kris says. "Just relax. We'll talk about this later, okay. Everything's okay."

He moves his hand down to Adam's neck and shoulders, rubs at the sore muscles there, trying to work out the kinks, easing the tension.

Adam's eyes flutter closed again, and the last thing he registers before sleep takes him is Kris's lips against his temple.

***

Adam wakes up moments before the plane touches ground. He still feels a little groggy, but his neck isn't sore anymore, and the threat of an approaching headache has disappeared. Kris's hand is resting on his thighs, a warm, comfortable weight. He looks over to Kris and finds him staring back at him. His eyes are so familiar, Adam wants to kiss him again. He realizes he probably _can_, but before he gets the chance to, Kris stands up. Their handlers are crowding closer, telling them they're running a few minutes late, and should get a move on already. Kris holds out his hand, and Adam takes it.


End file.
